Hoodwinked
by clockworkqueen
Summary: Tsubaki is working for Sousuke and slowly begins to learn more about her own past that he has hidden from her. What will happen when the truth comes out? Will Tsubaki be able to accept it or be in denial?
1. New Kid

I gazed at the board in front of the classroom barely concentrating to the conversations going on around me. Humans have the most mundane conversations I have ever heard. It is like watching paint dry or something. Why did Sousuke send me to watch the Ichigo kid? I am barely doing anything here anyway, and I know he most likely has cameras watching the kid and even me 24/7. I would be more surprised if there was no cameras.

Why send me? I thought my job spying on the kid ended when Ichigo went to the Soul Society. I thought Sousuke and I were finally going to have time together since his great escape.

But no, he says I still need to stay here and continue working. So no alone time yet for the two of us. Sousuke said I am the only one he can trust to do this… but to do what exactly?

Nothing at all.

There is nothing to really watch this kid do. I could be more useful in Hueco Mundo than sitting here on my ass learning about stuff I will never use in my life. These humans will never need to use this in their life either!

I groaned as I leaned my forehead against the table. The teacher does not notice much going on in this class, I could probably go to sleep and she would never even notice. I have done it multiple times already and still have kept my spot in the top five of the class.

"Listen up everyone" the teacher said as everyone finally began to settle down, "the transfer student I mentioned this morning is here. He will introduce himself, your name please." I heard the sound of chalk on board and did not even attempt to lift my head off the desk.

"The 'hei' is lewd, plus the 'ko' in Onono lmoko…" the voice began to explaining his name. Why could he not just say his name?...

Wait, why does the voice sound familiar? The new kid continued, "the 'shin' in genuine worker, plus the 'ko' in spicy cod roe. I'm Hirako Shinji, pleased to meet ya."

My head shot up as I looked at the front of the room, the guy was lanky and had short blonde hair. He looked so familiar, but from where? I felt a sudden pain in my head as I tried to recall the man's face from my memories but ended up empty handed.

"Hey, are you okay Tsubaki?" a voice asked from beside me. I turned to see Orihime gazing at me with a sad expression. I nodded my head as I turned back to the room to see the boy looking around and his eyes landing on me. His expression quickly flashed to shock before going back to smiling.

Does he recognize me too? Part of my felt happy at the thought followed by sudden dread. Why am I feeling like this? I sighed as I picked up my pencil and began to draw in the corner of my book.

I shouldn't concentrate too much on these ideas, it is probably deja vu or something of the sort. He is just some random human kid.

Shinji sat down in the seat infront of me and said something to Ichigo that I barely listened too since I was too busy shading in the small flower I sketched in the corner of my page.

"A daffodil?" someone asked and I looked up to see Shinji staring at me curiously before continuing in a cheerful tone, "hello I am Shinji Hirako, and you are?" Why do I feel like I know this name?

"Tsubaki Kobayashi" I replied with a flat tone before I looked at the daffodil picture I drew. I did not even know what kind of flower I was drawing.

"Really? That is suck a pr-" Shinji began.

"Not interested" I responded before he could finish.

"You just remind me of someone I once knew" he retorted and I froze.

"Really now?" I muttered looking up towards Shinji to see him conflicted as if he wanted to say something more but the words could not get out.

"Any chance the name Keiko sound familiar?" Shinji asked.

Yes, yes it did.

"No," I lied, "why?"

"No reason" Shinji said with a smile before turning back around. Who is Keiko? Who does the name sound familiar…

* * *

I closed my eyes with a sigh. I sent a quick memo to Sousuke about the days events without including the strange new boy. I had the strange feeling that I should not mention the kid at all, that it would be dangerous to.

I turned onto my side and opened my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror across from me.

Something seemed off about my own reflection, but I could not put my finger on it.

I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A/N- This story is **almost** like Amnesia, but with a few different plot changes (will continue writing Amnesia asap!) ^_^


	2. New Stalker

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Sousuke asked as he took a sip of tea. I lied and shook my head. I told him everything that has happened since the teenagers returned; all except for one thing, Shinji. I avoided his gaze as I looked down at my own cup of tea with a small amount of tea leaves settling to the bottom of my cup. When I looked up Sousuke had a small smile on his face as he put his hand on my own while whispering, "you only have to stay here just a little longer. As soon as the research is over you will be back in Hueco Muendo by my side."

I nodded my head slowly as a small bud of anxiety began to blood in my gut. Part of me believe that would be a bad idea and I should stay here in the human world, especially with Sousuke and his plans focused elsewhere. I could not help but question if Sousuke's actions were genuine are not; they most likely are not but my heart refused to believe the gut feeling.

Sousuke removed his hand from mine as he stood up from the chair. I watched as he walked to kneel beside me and kissed me gently on my lips.

"Do not forget to finish your cup of tea" he whispered as he straightened up, "before you get sick again." Right when he said that I felt a sharp pain in my head. Once I took a sip of the tea it disappeared. "I will be back soon," Sousuke said as he opened a portal, "finish the tea and get some rest."

"Bye," I muttered as I watched him disappear into the abyss leaving me with this extremely fruity flavoured tea. I choked down the rest of the tea and let out a small yawn. I brought the cup to the sink before walking over to shut off the light. Once I reached for the switch a knock echoed through the small room. With a confused expression I walked toward the front door; nobody ever knocks on my door this late in the day, actually no one ever knocks. I peeked through the peephole and saw the blonde I was thinking about earlier standing there.

Why is he here?

Better yet… how does he know where I live?

I was tempted to ignore the knock until he called out, "I know you are there Tsubaki!" I felt my blood rush to my cheeks as my eyes widened. How the… I threw open the door and my eyes met with his; I was going to yell obscenities at this man originally but once our eyes met my lips were glue shut. "Hey, can I talk to you about something quickly?" Shinji asked curiously as he peered around me.

"First, how did you know where I live?" I asked.

With a smile, a smile that made my heart skip a beat, Shinji said, "I followed you."

"Not creepy at all"

"I know I am now daffodil," Shinji said, "so I wante-"

"Daffodil is not here at the moment, leave a message after the beep," I said. Shinji looked at me confused and opened his mouth to ask what I meant. Before he could say anything I slammed the door shut. I really did not want to talk to a dude that followed me home; even if that was all a joke, it is still creepy as hell.

"TSUBASKI, WAIT-!" Shinji yelled.

"Go away," I yelled back, "I am going to sleep and if you do not leave in the next two minutes I am calling the damn cops."

Shinji was silent for a few seconds before responding, "I will be back tomorrow morning before school." Before I could say anything I heard his footsteps running away. Did I just gain a new stalker. I bet Sousuke would love to hear this...

I moved my focus toward sleep as I walked away from the door and headed toward my bed. I felt mentally dead after my conversation with Sousuke and Shinji's weirdness confused me.

As I climbed into my bed I laid on my side; looking at the mirror I gazed at my own reflection. I still saw something different in it, something that made me feel queasy, but I could not figure out what it was. Every time I saw my reflection since last night I had the same feeling, like I was forgetting something majorly about myself. Does this have anything to do with Shinji?

Nah, it cannot be… Right?

Why would he have anything to do with. Fine he did look familiar the first time I saw him, but so did Urahara, and Ichigo… Especially Ichigo. I felt a strange sensation the first time I saw him that I could never forget; it was like I knew he him my whole life without ever meeting him, if that made any sense.


	3. New Information

"Do you have any advice on how to make horribly sweet tea taste better?" I asked as I walked to school with Orihime. Sousuke started giving me the tea after I kept getting sick; it worked when it came to reducing headaches, but I could not stand the taste of it.

"Tea can be too sweet?" Orihime asked and I sighed. I asked the wrong person for advice on the subject. The girl has the weirdest taste when it comes to food and drinks; I do not know what I keep going to her for advice. I ran one hand through my hair as I pulled at a bottle of tea from my bag. I took a sip of it as we bumped into someone. "Urahara?" Orihime said in shock and I gasped as I gazed at the renegade shinigami. I tilted my head quickly to act confused as he tilted his hat to get a better look at us.

"Oh sorry there," he said as he fixed his hat with a smile, "good morning Orihime and…"

"Hello my name is Tsubaki Kobayashi," I said with a small smile, "and you?"

"Kisuke Urahara," he said as he watched me.

I turned toward Orihime who looked nervous as she asked, "is there anything wrong?"

"No, I had to just go check something out," Urahara said with a small smile, "I am done now." My eyes widened as he turned and walked away. Why do I get the strange feeling that he was looking into me… I clenched my teeth as Orihime sighed in relief. Looking down at my watch I grabbed Orihime's shoulder as I dragged her toward school.

Why would he want to check me out though? Does he know I am working with Sousuke; I was warned that something like this might happen. I need to contact Sousuke about this as soon as possible, maybe he will finally take me out of the human world and we can…

"Tsubaki?" Orihime yelled.

Maybe it does not have anything to do with Sousuke though… I have a strange feeling it has something more to do with Shinji. I cannot explain why I believe it, but I think the two of them know each other. I guess I need to keep a better eye on Shinji today in school.

"TSUBAKI!" Orihime yelled and I stopped mid step and noticed I pulled her past the classroom.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," I said with a small smile.

Orihime laughed, "that happens to me all the time." I smiled anxiously as we walked back to the classroom.

* * *

I sighed as I walked back to my house. Nothing interesting happened today in school. I had the strange feeling Shinji was ignoring me. Maybe I was overthinking everything that happened last night, and this has nothing to do with the bigger plan at all. Maybe he is just some creepy stalker dude and is now attempting to play hard to get now. His plan sucks. Even if I was not with Sousuke I would never give Shinji the time and day.

I felt a sudden pain in my head and my vision became blurry with tears. Damn, it seems like these headaches are getting worse nowadays. I took out the bottle of tea but it was empty. I need to wait till I get home to get more.

I rushed toward my house until I heard a huge bang from behind me. I turned too quickly and felt dizzy as my eyes clashed with the hollow's that just appeared behind me. It growled at me as I backed away defensively. Usually at times like this Sousuke would pop in and save the day, not today.

"Shit," I yelled as I jumped out the way and the hollow crashed his hand into the ground I previously stood on. I looked around and tried to see if there was anything I could use to defend myselves but could not see anything. I turned away and began to run away. All I could hear was my heart beating, the loud footsteps of the hollow, and the sound of the wind passing by as I ran for my life.

I stopped when the footsteps were silenced. I turned to see Shinji walking toward me with a zakpakuto in hand. He is a shinigami? Since when?

_...He has always been on…_

I blinked my eyes as he walked toward me with a crooked smile on his face, "are you okay Tsubaki?"

"Y-yes," I said, maybe I really should have told Sousuke about Shinji last night. Maybe there is more to this man than I realize, "I-I should go."

"Tsubaki!" he yelled as I turned to leave the scene. The pain returned with vengence and I fell to my knees. What is going on? Sousuke, where the hell are you? "Tsubaki?" Shinji whispered as black spots filled my vision. The pain was getting too much.

"Damn," I muttered as I began to fall over. On the brightside, the pain was over.

_"I don't like this at all, why can't I stay? Are you just trying to kick me out," I asked as I leaned on the wall of the apartment._

_Sousuke smiled as he walked toward me and grabbed my hands, "I need you to do this for me. It would be easier for you to hide and spy for me. I will come check on you whenever I have the chance." Sousuke leaned down and kissed me on the lips and I relaxed into him._

_"I would rather stay here with you, I think I can be more helpful here," I muttered as our lips seperated. He ran his hand through my hair and did not say anything else. I had no choice on the subject._

_"It won't be forever Tsu," he whispered._

_"You better not be lying," I stated._

_Sousuke smiled, "do I ever?"._

* * *

"She is unconscious, I don't know what is happening," a voice said as I began to open my eyes. I turned my head to see Shinji with a phone up to his ear. "Wait, she is awake," he said as I sat up and looked around.

"Ho-how long was I out for?" I asked.

"A few minutes," he said as he leaned closer to me and cupped my face, "are you okay?"

"I am fine," I said as I quickly pulled myself away from him, "I just haven't slept well lately." I rubbed my head as I said this and realized that my head actually stopped hurting.

"I think you should see a doctor," he said as he stood up with a calm expression.

"I think you should get out of my face," I retorted.

Shinji smiled, "this is how you talk to people that save your life?" My eyes widened, how did I forget what just happened? "Maybe you should do something to pay me, like a date?" he added as he put his hand out for me to grab.

I smacked it away as I stood up alone, "I am taken sir. Thanks for saving me, but I do not want to see your face outside of school again."

"You really are no fun," Shinji stated as he scratched his ear and looked away from me, "well can I ask you a question; do you know-"

"Yes you can, and you already asked your question," I stated as I picked up my bookbag.

"-what just attacked you was?" he finished ignoring my interjection.

"Ho-no," I said as I turned my gaze away. Shit, did he just catch that.

"Ho?" he said, "so you do know."

"I heard of hollows before, but I never seen one," I said in hopes he believed the lie.

Shinji leaned closer toward me and looked me in eyes before saying, "are you sure you never heard the name Keiko?"

"No"

"Okay daffodil," Shinji said as he stretched, "if you say you are okay I guess I will leave it be. I will walk you home before I g-"

I cut him off saying, "I can walk myself home, thank you very much. Goodbye." Before he could say anything I turned around and walked away. I felt his gaze stabbing my back as if he could see through my soul.

"Be careful daffodil!" Shinji yelled.

I groaned, "shut it!"

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for the review KashinaKairi, I can try to write them longer for now on, but I cannot make any promises ^_^ I hope this is a bit longer!**

**Brightside is I am off school for a month so more time to work on them.**

**The lines are acting up :'(**


End file.
